Kiss
by FrozenCenterStage
Summary: AU: Anna bakes cookies with Kristoff's family on Christmas Eve. He later comes home and decides he's going to give Anna her gift a bit early. Lots of fluff and romance. Kristanna
1. Part 1

**Part One** :

Anna hurried into Bulda's kitchen, several grocery bags in hand. It was nice and quiet in the house, except for the soft pitter patter of footie pajama-ed feet scurrying around on the level above her. She grinned up at the ceiling, hearing sweet, far off voices pleading with their mother for "fifteen more minutes of play time!" and "I know Anna is here, why can't we say hi?!" She chuckled a bit to herself as she unpacked the grocery bags. It was Christmas Eve

"ANNAAAAAA!" rang a chorus of sweet voices as she stepped through the threshold of Bulda's farmhouse. She laughed softly, grinning from ear to ear as she was hugged from all sides. Ruby (3 years) was attached to her leg, Jay (8 years) had her free arm in a death grip, Hazel (6 years) was hugging her middle, and Jasmine (14 years) had decided for one night that she wasn't going to be too cool to greet Anna at the door, 1 year old Ash on her hip and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hello!" she laughed excitedly, trying to move towards the kitchen with her grocery bags. It proved to be more difficult with extra appendages, but she managed alright in the end. "Are you ready to make some cookies for Santa?"

"YEAH!"

She couldn't deny the fact that she was a little nervous. She and Kristoff had been dating for 6 months now, and while they both spent a lot of time with his family, she had never been to the house without him. But she loved those kids, and they now meant as much to her as they did to Kristoff. She wanted to do something special with them. Kristoff and Pabbie had gone off to do some male bonding, and Anna had instructed Bulda to stay upstairs to relax and take a load off.

"But sweetie, what if you need help finding something?" she had asked on the phone the week before.

"Please don't worry! I'll be bringing all of the ingredients I need, and if I do happen to need something, I'm sure Jazz will know where it is!" Bulda had then spent the next ten minutes telling Anna how much she adored her, how sweet she was, how she was so absolutely perfect for her Kristoff, and that if he did anything to mess it up, she'd kill her himself.

Anna blushed thinking back to the conversation, but quickly pulled herself together as Hazel and Jay started rummaging through the grocery bags. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool it, kiddos!" she giggled, stepping between them and placing her hands over the bags. "Off to the table you go, come on!" She gently pushed, softly tickled their precious sides until they were each sitting at the table, Ash in his highchair, completely content with the wooden spoon he had grabbed from the counter. "Okay. We are going to make a ton of Christmas cookies, some to leave for Santa tonight, and some for dessert tomorrow night." She placed the cookie cutters on the table, reminding them that they would all get a turn with whichever cutter they wanted after the great reindeer debacle between Ruby, Jay, and Hazel.

Before long, the dough was spread out, Anna at the center of the table with a rolling pin and flour. "It is very important that you use flour to coat the rolling pin before you flatten the dough. If you don't, the dough will get sticky and stick to everything!" She tapped her chin with her finger, looking up in thought. "Hmm… but before we start, something is not quite right…" She took the bowl of flour and went to every child, dabbing a bit here and there on their cheeks and noses, sending a chorus of giggles throughout the kitchen. "Aha! Perfect!"

With that, they were off. Stars, reindeer, Christmas trees and santas were cut out and set on cookie sheets. Hazel was hung up on snowmen, and made at least twenty. "They're all named Olaf!" she declared. Anna collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs as the cookies baked. Ruby immediately held her arms out, a request to sit in Anna's lap, while the other kids played in the flour. She smiled and picked up the little girl, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Kiss!" she said with a little bounce in Anna's lap. "Kiss!?"

Anna giggled, her eyes bright, eyebrows raised. "You want a kiss?" she asked, tucking a dark curl behind the toddler's ear.

Ruby scrunched her face and shook her head. "No! Kiss! KISS!? Where Kiss?" Anna looked down at her confused before looking up at Jasmine for a translation. She teen rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Ruby still has trouble with her 'R's.' She's trying to ask you where Kris is," she said, trying so hard to hide the fact that she found it cute.

Anna swore her heart melted in her chest. How had she not noticed it before? Ruby was not one for many words, so she supposed it wasn't all that strange that she hadn't heard her trying to say Kristoff's name. But it was perhaps the most adorable, sweetest thing she had ever heard. She looked at Ruby, biting her lower lip, she was grinning so hard. "Kris?" she asked the toddler sweetly.

The angel's face positively beamed, nodding her head vigorously. "KISS!"

"Awe, he's with Grand Pabbie. He'll be back tonight, once all the cookies are done," she told her softly with a smile.

Ruby leaning forward and rested her head against Anna's heart, absently twisting her tiny fingers around one of Anna's braids. "I luh Kiss…" she mumbled into her sweater.

If Anna hadn't been in the presence of a judgmental teen, she would have cried. Instead, she nuzzled her head against the toddlers dark curls and whispered, "I love Kris, too…"


	2. Part 2

**Part Two** :

Anna sat on the couch, feet curled underneath her, watching the fire as Bulda got the kids ready for bed. A plate of cookies sat by the fire place, ready and waiting for Santa's big arrival later that night. She sighed, content. Never in her life would she have ever imagined that she'd end up where she was now. It all began so horribly. Her parents passing, Elsa sick and sequestered all of those years, the…abuse from Hans.

In a snap of a finger, however, everything fell into place. And it began and ended with Kristoff. She never wanted to think of life without him, without Sven, his brothers and sisters, and the rest of his family. A family that took her in an offered themselves up to her in the most humble of ways. Anna couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her lips. It didn't last too long, because the front door opened and in ran Sven, his collar jingling wildly as he immediately bee-lined through the hallway to the living room where she sat. "Sven!" she cried, laughing as he jumped up on the couch, licking Anna's face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sven gets all the love around here…" said a gruff but amused voice. Anna's eyes lit up as she glanced towards the doorway to the kitchen, seeing Kristoff leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his shoulders. Sven looked back and forth between them, tongue wagging excitedly as he watched his two favorite people. Anna wedged her bottom lip in-between her teeth as she got up, running over to him and slipping her arms around his waist.

"If *I* didn't know any better, I'd say someone was jealous!" she countered, grinning up at him. She felt her breath hitch as their eyes met, his arms slowly snaking around her waist. She wondered if it would happen every time, for the rest of her life; if he would always take her breath away, just with one look. She felt herself blush under his gaze, and she looked down, tucking her lip back between her teeth.

Kristoff moved his head down, his temple brushing against her own. "I missed you today, Feisty Pants…" he whispered, and the chills nearly shook her physically.

She turned her head and their noses touched. "I missed you, too…" she breathed. All it would have took to seal the deal was an inch or two, but before thought could become reality, their little world was interrupted by the pitter patter of footie pajama-ed feet running down the hardwood stairs. "KRISTOFFFFFF!" came their sweet little voices, and Anna laughed, putting space between herself and Kristoff as Jay jumped on his back, Hazel tugging as his sleeve, and Ruby plopping down happily on his boot, clinging to his leg.

"Alright, alright!" Bulda hollered just as Kristoff had Jay dangling upside down by his leg. "Say your goodnights, kids. It's bed time. No sleep, no Santa!" A chorus of groans caused a giggle to bubble in Anna's chest. They all hugged Kristoff and Anna, bidding them goodnight. Little Ruby clenched and released her little fists at Anna, and she got down on her knees if front of the toddler. Ruby wrapped her little arms around Anna's neck. "I luh Anna… nigh nigh!"

"Oh, I love you, too, sweet girl!" Her heart soared, and she cupped the little girls face in her petite hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Now it's time to dream," she said, pushing her along gently to Bulda whose smile was big as ever. Anna grinned as Ruby gave her a shy wave, and then looked up to see Kristoff smiling gently down at her. Again, she blushed. "What? Is there flour on my face?" Bulda interrupted before he could reply.

"Kristoff, I found these ornaments tucked away in a closet upstairs while Anna was baking with the little ones. They've been in the family for a long time, and I haven't been able to find them since you were a boy! Would you and Anna mind putting them up before you go to bed?"

Kristoff smiled and nodded. "Sure, Ma. We're just going to make a pallet on the floor tonight. I know where the extra blankets are, so no need to worry about that," he offered, taking the box from his mother.

She beamed up at her son as Anna got to her feet. "Thank you, son. And thank you both for staying to set up the presents for in the morning. It's such a big help!" With that, she wished them goodnight and left for the stairs, intent on making sure everyone upstairs were tucked into their own beds.

—

Once Anna and Kristoff had both taken showers and slipped into pajamas, they settled themselves next to the tree to put Bulda's ornaments on the tree. Before they started, however, Kristoff had a request. He slipped his arms around her waist again, pulling her close. "So what does a guy have to do around here to get a kiss from a beautiful redhead?" He knew Anna was always very careful when it came to affection while they were at his family's house. And it wasn't so much that she didn't trust Kristoff, she just couldn't trust herself! Just having the mountains of muscle under her delicate hands was enough to make her weak in the knees, and all it took was a simple touch of his arm! "Earth to Anna?" She jerked back to reality, her cheeks burning. "Everyone's asleep, it's ok. And you know they don't care…" Anna took a deep, shuddering breath as she grinned shyly at her hands. Kristoff placed a gentle hand on her cheek and she looked up just in time for his lips to meet hers. Oh, it had been nearly 24 hours since the last time she felt the softness of his lips against hers. Her hands slipped their way up his chest of their own accord as he tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away, all too soon for Anna, and kissed her forehead. "See. Not so bad, now, was it?" he teased.

"Speak for yourself," she muttered, turning towards the tree with a smirk.

Kristoff chuckled and opened a box of ornament hooks. "Here, I'll hook them and hand them to you to put on the tree." She nodded, thinking it sounded fair enough. They talked quietly about their day, Anna reliving the flour war in the kitchen for him before he got into his day with Grand Pabbie. He was still talking casually, easily, as he hooked a silver object, handing it to Anna.

Without thought, she reached to the side, took the hook, noticing it felt a little lighter. As she brought it before her, her fingers an inch from her chosen bough, she gasped. On the hook dangled a thin, vintage, platinum band with a single European cut diamond at the center. All she could do was breathe his name, her legs feeling suddenly weak as numerous emotions caused her chest to constrict. She turned around slowly, already feeling as though she might fall over, only to see Kristoff grinning up at her from one knee. She couldn't find words. 82% of her life had been just of her talking, and now she couldn't even remember her own name!

"Anna Andersen…" Oh, right, that was it. He reached up, smile growing, as he pried her free hand away from her heart to hold it in both of his. "You have waltzed your clumsy little feet into my life, and, over time, have saved me from a very dark place. You taught me how to smile, how to laugh, how to eat chocolate for lunch, and how to appreciate the company of others. All of my life I wanted to be alone. To live alone. Until I met you, Anna." Tears were collecting in the ginger's eyes by this point, and he stood, taking the ring gently from her hands as he cupped her face with his free one. "I know now that I never want to be alone again. I never want to know a life without you. I want to wake up to this stunning face every morning for the rest of my days." He wiped a falling tear from her cheek with his thumb as his other fingers moved into her hair. He wasn't nervous at all. He had never been so sure about anything in his life, and as much as he expected to be nervous, he just wasn't. He was excited! "Anna. Would you please do me the honor of-"

It didn't need finishing. She didn't need to hear anymore. She was in his arms, lips crushed against his before he could mutter another word. Her heart was racing, her chest tight with the threat of an escaped sob as she pulled away, planting kisses everywhere she could reach. Nose, eyes, cheeks, temple, jaw, chin, lips again! Kristoff chuckled, grinning so broadly it hurt, as she finally stilled, her forehead leaned against his. "So… is that a yes?" he smirked.

Anna giggled, brushing her nose against his. "What do *you* think?" she mused, allowing her feet to once again make contact with the ground. He kissed her again and took her left hand, placing the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

"Alright, you can all come out now!" she heard him suddenly shout. A stampede down the stairs was all she heard before little hands came straight for her, tackling their new 'sister' to the ground, a smiling Bulda tearing up in the doorway.

Ruby jumped up and down once they let a laughing Anna back on her feet, clapping her hands. "KISS! ANNA! YAY!"

"Kiss Anna, did you say?" Kristoff teased with a smirk. He swept her into his arms as Anna mentioned something about Ruby's 'R's,' quickly cutting her off with a sweet, innocent kiss, a chorus of squeals and giggles from the girls and a very long and drawn out "EEEEWWWWWWWW!" from Jay.

Kristoff pulled away from the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Yes… I'm very well aware of Ruby's trouble with 'R's.'


End file.
